


Because Chan was typical teenege boy

by PooAstral



Series: The Different Faces of Chan [1]
Category: Queen (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan, Kim Woojin-centric, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PooAstral/pseuds/PooAstral
Summary: Por que Chan sempre foi o tipico garoto adolescente, mas Woojin descobriria que não era bem assim.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: The Different Faces of Chan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Because Chan was typical teenege boy

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira fanfic então deem carinho pra ela por favor. Ela é baseada na musica We are the Champions caso vocês queiram ouvir vou por o link nas notas finais. Eu queria agradecer a @jjihyowang e o @wayyward por sempre me incentivarem vocês são incríveis.
> 
> enfim boa leitura

Chan nuca foi o típico garoto adolescente, gostava mais de rock do que de pessoas. Então quando de repente apareceu em cima de um palco, cantando Champion do _Queen_ , junto ao um grupo de sete pessoas completamente desconhecidas — foi um caos.

O espanto estampado no rosto dos nossos colegas de turma, enquanto garotas gritavam descontroladamente, assoviando, e berrando flertes indizíveis ao loiro, que se mantinha cantando com um sorriso displicente no rosto, como se o mundo fosse dele, como se ele fosse _o próprio Freddie Mercury_.

Quando nossos olhos se encontraram em meio ao mar de gente e luzes rodopiantes daquele pub velho, soube que havia algo a mais, um brilho estranho, quase magico, naqueles olhos castanhos que tanto me cativavam, sussurravam algo que ainda não entendia, *ainda não*.

Ele cantava o refrão iniciando um solo de guitarra, parecendo não se importar com nada alem da musica, entoando tão despreocupadamente como o bailar de uma bailarina.

Sua voz era como uma pluma, suave porem envolvente, como uma brisa fria no verão, envolvendo meu coração, fazendo-o palpitar como a batida daquela musica.

_Piscou_ , com um meio sorriso nos lábios, dando as costas para o publico antes de voltar a cantar. Devolvendo a guitarra para o garoto baixinho, de cabelos escuros que antes a dedilhava.

Enquanto o ultimo verso da musica era tocado o loiro desceu do palco em um pulo, mantendo uma expressão seria em seu rosto, mas algo me dizia que oque faria a seguir não correspondia com a sua expressão — talvez o fosse o jeito que em certos momentos sua sobrancelha arqueava, ou como lutava contra o meio sorriso que insistia em surgir.

Sem que eu percebesse seus lábios estavam junto aos meus, em um selar calmo. Travei por alguns segundos atônito. — agora fazia sentido.

_“We are the champions, my friends_   
_And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_   
_We are the champions_   
_We are the champions_   
_No time for losers_   
_'Cause we are the champions”_

**Author's Note:**

> LINK: https://youtu.be/FP808MiJUcM
> 
> obrigado a todos que leram ate aqui!! :)


End file.
